


What a Woman Needs

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	What a Woman Needs

Narcissa's heart skipped a beat and her stomach tightened with butterflies as Kingsley pushed her legs apart and began peppering kisses over her inner thighs.

"Relax," he said, his deep voice helping to calm her. "If you feel uncomfortable..."

It was frankly absurd for a witch such as herself to be nervous like a school girl but it had been a very long time since Luc—her former husband had pleasured her this way and she was afraid she would embarrass herself somehow. 

Not that she was going to tell him that.

"I'm fine, darling," she replied softly and reached for his smooth head, encouraging him to continue. 

There was a soft chuckle and then the warm hands on her thighs moved under her bottom, lifting her up and he dipped his head to taste her.

"Oh," she gasped, her eyes fluttering closed at the first pass of his tongue. He did it again and she couldn't help but push against him, wanting more.

He licked her clit with the flat of his tongue then sucked the nub into his mouth as he pushed two fingers into her. 

She was probably blushing but she didn't care. She couldn't remember the last time she was so wet for a man. Her entire body was quivering—singing—under his touch.

When her thighs began to shake, she wanted to push him away but she also wanted to pull him closer. She reached for the sheets and writhed, soft sighs escaping from between her lips until she arched her back and whimpered as she came. 

Kingsley continued to stroke her with his tongue until she pushed him away, too sensitive to last another moment.

He crawled up the bed and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Thank you." 

She blinked and looked into his dark eyes. "Wh—"

"Shh." He pressed a finger to her lips, smile playing at his lips. "It's something I quite enjoy. So, I thank you."

Narcissa cuddled in close and found herself wrapped in Kingsley's strong arms, idly wondering what else Kingsley enjoyed.

She couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
